Shego's Dilemma
by MetroXLR99
Summary: [Based on 'SON OF SHEGO'] After an encounter with her Teenage, Male Clone, Shego decided to track 'Jade Go', feeling some kind of maternal instincts regarding him. But, she quickly finds more than she bargains for when she discovers her clone dating Kim Possible's cousin, Joss. [Shego POV]


**Kim Possible copyright Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley/Disney**

* * *

a Saucer-like hovercraft jetted stealthly over the town of Middleton.

at the controls was an olive skinned woman,  
with dark green eyes, ridiculously long, wavy black hair,

and, wearing a distictive Green-and-Black "catsuit".

Shego was grinding her teeth, he musles tensing.  
she was on a Personal mission..one she doubt would end happily for her.

the whole trip, she was lost in thought at recent events..

_**{SHEGO POV}**_

"a clone..(growls angrily)  
How is it that Everywhere I turn, I must deal with some Wackjob CLONING ME!?"

I took a moment to rub my temples, to relieve some stress..

then exhaled loudly.

("I never had to worry about Drakken.  
Doctor D is about as good at cloning, as he is making Robots: AWFUL!

and, NO VILLAIN is dumb enough to even 'TRY' and clone me.  
so, WHO IN THE HELL DID IT!?, What SUICIDAL MORON got my DNA, and FR***** CLONED ME!?)

I groaned as my mind wandered back to that day I met.. "Myself"

*****FLASHBACK*****

_"HI-YAHH!"_

_CRACK!_

_I chuckled with pride as the last secuity guard falls before me._

_Sometimes, it got boring being the Better Fighter..ALMOST._

_"SHEGO, Quit wasting time!" Called Drakken, as he came in_

_"I want that Laser Cannon in MY Posession!_  
_So that I might Conquer the world, an-"_

_"And, PROVE to the world that you're a 'Scary Bad Guy'_  
_and, not the 'Savior of the Whole Planet' like they keep saying you are." I said, mockingly_

_I snicker lightly as Drakken throws another fit of his._

_"SHEGO!..Never mention that again!_  
_I only 'SAVED' the world from the Lorwardians, So I could conquer it LATER!"_

_I scoffed, shrugging._

_"Whatever you say "Flower Boy."_

_I chuckled as Drakken threw another hissing fit,_  
_at yet another remark that rubbed in yet another of his long string of failures._

_I chose to ignore his next ranting, and do my job._  
_I took my time as I slashed into the cables holding the laser cannon in place._

_I knew 'Dr. D' wanted me to hurry..I just didn't care._  
_the Doc was afraid "Kimmie" would show up to try and stop us..As usual._

_'I' was looking forward to facing "The Princess", again._  
_So, I was taking my time..giving Kimmie some time to get here, so we could Fight._

_Finally, the Laser Cannon was free of it's moorings._

_"THERE..All done." I said, with a smirk_

_"About TIME." said Drakken, holding a stopwatch_

_I smirked even wider._  
_I loved to see Drakken so stressed out and aggravated._

_Probably the ONLY reason I stick around, and save his sorry a$$._

_Just then, I heard the distant sound of fighting in another room._  
_I 'KNEW' it had to be "the boys" fighting (and, most likely getting their butts kicked.)_

_"Hmm..Sounds like Possible finally got here." I said, with a smile_

_"KIM POSSIBLE!?" exclaimed Drakken, panicking_

_At that moment, Drakken got hit by some "ball"_  
_which shot out some cables, ensnaring him._

_I had to stifle a laugh as he fell,_  
_wriggling around like he was "the catch of the day"_

_"SHEGO!" cried Drakken_

_I ignored him as I took a battle stance,_  
_charging my hands with my green 'glow' energy._

_Sure enough, a 'Teen Hero' jumped in..but, not the one I was expecting._

_She wore Kimmie's tacky old clothes and gear._  
_but, THIS princess was Younger, had darker hair and was freckle faced._

_I 'REMEMBER' her.._

_"Stop Right Thar, SHEGO!" exclaimed the Girl in an 'accent'_

_Now, I KNEW who this was._  
_Kimmie's Ranch Girl relative from that Montana Caper._

_(Never bothered to catch her name,_  
_but, I 'NEVER' forget a face..especially not the face of a Possible.)_

_"YOUR not Kim Possible!" I snapped, annoyed_

_"No..I'm JOSS, Joss Possible." said Joss, with Pride_

_I groaned at this, even more annoyed at her smuggness (which APPARENTLY seems to run in the Possible Family.)_

_"Do I look like I care?!: WHERE'S THE PRINCESS!?"_

_"She's Busy, Ah'm fillin' i-AHH!"_

_I swiped at the Possible Girl furiously, knocking her on her flat on her a$$._

_I was in NO MOOD to deal with lackluster posers._

_"I was hoping to beat on 'Kimmie'..(smirked evilly) but, you'll do as Practice."_

_"SHEGO!, LET ME-!"_

_"CAN IT, DRAKKEN!" I shouted, angrily_

_"I'll get you loose!_  
_Just let me HAVE MY FUN!"_

_I then quickly turned, and raised my hands together,_  
_charging them with burning green energy, I readied to incinerate this "mini-possible"_

_I relished the look of horror on her face._

_I blasted an intense stream at her, burning the floor where she was._  
_but, the Brat managed to evade my attack, and was on her feet in seconds._

_I smirked._

_"CUTE."_

_The girl tried to act tough,_  
_but, her nervous shaking didn't sell it, well._

_"Let's see just how Nimble you really Ar-"_

_KA-BOOOOM!_

_The blast door behind me was suddenly 'blown off'_  
_the scorched doors torn off it's hinges, and falling near me._

_I looked, seeing smoke spilling out._

_a darkened figure approached..a figure with GREEN, GLOWING HANDS._

_"what th-!?"_

_My eyes widened as I saw the mystery person walk into the room._  
_He was a teenager..a Teen with Olive Green Green, Dark Green Eyes and Coal Black Hair._

_and, wearing a Green-and-Black costume._

_"what..THE HELL!" I shouted, angrily_

_I glared furiously at Drakken..who looked confused._  
_I grabbed him by his coat, and lifted him high in the air._

_I charged my free hand in a claw-like gesture._

_"DID YOU 'CLONE' ME!?" I yelled, furiously_

_"(shouting) DIDN'T I WARN YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU-!"_

_FROOOOM!_

_I was knocked through the air by a Green Plasma Blast._

_I looked, and saw my clone advanced towards me._  
_I quickly evaded as he tried to strike at me with his knee._

_I finally got a better look at my clone..he was MALE, a GUY._

_I felt Angrier..and, glared at Drakken._

_"D*MMIT, DRAKKEN!_  
_If your going to Clone Me, AT LEAST DO IT RIGHT!"_

_"B-B-But, I didn't-!"_

_I was suddenly grappled by the Clone._  
_he grabbed me by my shirt, and gripped me tight._

_he glared at me..his eyes looked just like mine._

_"why.." said the Clone_

_"What!?"_

_"WHY DO I EXIST!?" shouted the Clone, shaking me_

_"I was cloned from YOUR BLOOD, I 'KNOW' you were behind it!"_

_"ME!?" I exclaimed, feeling a mix of emotions_

_"(shouting) WEREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION WHEN I ASSAULTED DRAKKEN!?_  
_I have a 'NO CLONES' clause in my Contract!, (shouting louder) MY DNA IS OFF LIMITS!"_

_"You expect me to Believ-!"_

_Just then, a squad of Drakken's Henchmen rushed in._

_my clone growled as he finally released me._  
_he charged his fists with energy, and approached them._

_one of the goons tried to strike at him with those 'electro-staffs'_  
_but, my clone leapt to evaded, and slashed at the rod, breaking it in two._

_he then did a swift kick, knocking him down._

_three others rushed at him, but he performed a circular aerial kick._  
_as five henchmen surrounded him, he pounded the ground with his fully charged fists.._

_..which sent a wave of energy, knocking the goons down from the shockwave._

_I widened my eyes, stunned (and, impressed) at his skill._  
_he reminded me of myself when I was a teenager._

_"SHEGO!" shouted Drakken, again_

_"CUT ME FREE!"_

_I groan as I walked up to Drakken._  
_I charged my clawed hand, and slashed the cable apart._

_"There..HAPPY!?"_

_"No!, I think you burnt my coat!"_

_I groaned at Drakken's whining._

_"HANG ON, JADE!_  
_AH'M A COMMIN TO HELP!" called the Possible, running towards the fight_

_"Jade?!" I said, puzzled_

_"Shego!, Grab the Laser Cannon, and LET'S GO!"_

_I grumbled as I ran for the Giant Laser._  
_as I rolled it away with Drakken, I watched at my Clone and the Possible fought off the Henchmen._

_My clone did most of the fighting,_  
_while the Possible was mostly running around..like that Goofy Sidekick of Kimmie's_

_We finally got outside, and to the Airship._  
_as he got it loaded into the cargo hold..I saw the two teenager running out._

_"cr*p..DRAKKEN, Get this thing airborn!" I shouted_

_"I give the Orders, Sheg-!"_

_"JUST DO IT!" I snapped_

_I leapt out, and faced my Clone and the Possible._

_my Clone glared at me, growling._  
_the Possible then stepped up._

_"That Laser Cannon don't belong to you!" said the Possible_

_"GIVE IT BACK!"_

_I smirked, snickering at her._

_"Not a chance, Freckle Face."_

_The Possible growled at me (like I cared)_

_"Remember Plan B?" said my Clone to the Possible_

_the Possible eyed my Clone with wide eyes._

_"are you SURE?!"_

_"I see no other alternative."_

_I raised an eyebrow, confused._

_but, before I could ponder this any further,_  
_my clone grabbed the Possible, and flung her in the air at me._

_the Possible did a fancy little sommersault over me,_  
_landed right behind me, and ran into the airship._

_"HEY!"_

_I turned, but was suddenly snagged by a "rope"_  
_I turned back again..and, realised my clone had me ensnared by an 'energy stream'_

_HOW was he doing this!?_  
_even I'VE never been able to do that with my powers!_

_"GRRRR!, LET GO OF ME!"_

_I charged one of my hands, and flung a plasma ball at him._  
_he of course released me to evade my attack..but, recovered faster than I anticipated._

_the clone charged at me (I did so as well)_  
_we locked glowing hands, glaring at one another._

_"Who..ARE..You!?" I shouted, fully aggravated_

_"Don't pretend you don't know!" snapped my clone_

_"I DON'T!" I snapped_

_"Why don't you start making SENSE!?"_

_"GRRRR!"_

_My clone growled in a manner similar to me,_  
_as he flipped backwards, tossing me across the "arena"_

_I looked up..to see a bright green plasma blast shooting towards me._  
_I quickly leapted away, narrowing being scorched alive by my 'favored' attack._

_I'm getting fed up with this cr*p._

_With my hands charged again, I rushed at my clone._

_I threw a charged punch, kick and a clawed swipe.._  
_but, he impossably evaded and countered my every attack with his own._

_It was like fighting a Flipping MIRROR!_

_I hated to admit it..but, this "knockoff" was getting the upper hand._  
_either I was slower..or, he was just faster than me._

_and, he almost seemed..Stronger._

_"Why did you have me created!?" snapped my Clone angrily as he fought me_

_"WHAT!?"_

_"did YOU tell them to torture me!?_  
_DID YOU GET A SICK LAUGH OUT OF MY MISERY!?"_

_What is he TALKING about!?_  
_Torture?..Misery?!, and, why does he think I'M responsible!?_

_I broke off from my Clone, trying to get some breathing room._

_"LOOK!, I don't KNOW you!_  
_and, I didn't know you even existed!_

_whatever happened to you: I WASN'T RESPONSIBLE!"_

_"You're LYING."_

_"I'M NOT!" I repeated_

_"If i was cloned, then we BOTH have someone to hate."_

_My cloned glared at me, gritting his teeth._

_then..his expression changed._  
_his raged fade, as a shocked looked replaced it._

_"you mean you REALLY didn't know anything about me?!"_

_"NO." I said, sternly_

_My clone's blank eyes looked moist._  
_he shut his eyes tight, grinding his teeth as tears streamed down his cheeks._

_his breathing was harsh..like he was having a breakdown._

_Convinced he wasn't going to attack, I slowly approached him._  
_but, I was knocked back by an explosive burst._

_I looked, and gasped as his entire body was "burning" with green energy._

_I've only been able to make my HANDS glow..Never my whole body._  
_this teenager really WAS more powerful than I was._

_Finally, his glow subsided..and, he grew silent._  
_I ignored the fighting inside the airship, and approached my clone._

_"wh..Who cloned me?!"_

_he looked at me..and, I flinched._  
_with his dark scowl, his face really did look exactly like my own._

_"It doesn't matter, anymore..there all gone."_

_"GONE!?"_

_CRASH!_

_KA-BOOOOM!_

_I looked, and saw the Possible had burst from the airship with Doctor D._  
_moments later..the while ship exploded in a firey blaze._

_"NOOOO!, My Laser Cannon!" exclaimed Drakken_

_the Possible dropped Drakken._

_"Aw, Quit yer' cryin..Least yer' still alive."_

_"Good job, Joss." began my Clone, with a smirk_

_"With the Laser destroyed, Dr. Drakken can't use it for anything."_

_the Possible smiled as she approached my Clone._

_"Yeah..but, the scientists won't be happy about it."_

_My clone scoffed._

_"Not our problem."_

_Just then, the rest of the Henchmen finally showed up._  
_the crimsom suited men all surrounded my Clone and the Possible._

_the two teens had their backs against each other._  
_the Possible looked worried..but, my Clone wasn't._

_"Um..Does this count as'a problem?"_

_"no.." began my Clone, pressing a button on his belt_

_"just a minor nuisance."_

_I saw Drakken approach, predictably angry._

_"You are going to PAY for foiling my plans!" said Drakken, angrily_

_I'm not sure WHY, but I felt worried._  
_Not for the Possible, of course..but, for my clone._

_almost as if..he were "MINE"._

_"Sorry..maybe some other time, Scarface." said my Clone, mockingly_

_just then, I heard a faint roaring sound._  
_We all looked..and, saw an aircraft approach._

_It looked like a Fighter Jet..but, was Black-and-Green,_  
_and looked alot like MY personal jet (which I'm barely able to use, anymore.)_

_the jet hovered above us, whipping wind everywhere._

_My clone then grabbed ahold of the Possible,_  
_and, with a smirked..fired a rope-like beam at the aircraft._

_"Catch you on the Flipside, LOOO-SERS." mocked my Clone at us_

_my Clone propelled himself (and, the Possible) into the jet._  
_I saw him take the controls in the cockpit, and jet off into the sky._

_I stared wide eyed, stunned at what just happened._

_Drakken then eyed me._

_"So..was HE another superhero relative that I didn't know about?!"_

_I groaned as I palmed my face._

*****End of Flashback*****

I bring myself back to reality as I resume my search.  
Ever since my first encountered with my clone all those weeks ago..I couldn't stop thinking about him.

At first, I was furious that someone had actually CLONED me (but, it seemed as though my clone destroyed them, so I learned to get over it)

Now, though..It obsessed me that I had a clone.  
a clone who was a teenager, and (oddly) a male clone.

the more I thought about him..the More I began to forgot he was a clone,  
and, looked at him more as my own child, like a Son that i never knew I had.

True..I never liked kids (those snot nosed brats annoy me to no end)  
but, it was different with said 'kid' being MINE.

I still remembered his featured..Just like mine.  
he has my eyes..my hair..my skin..my POWERS.

yes..that brings back memories.  
my own parents were already dead when that d*mned comet mutated me, and my brothers.

I was bullied and picked on because of how I looked, and what I could do.

I remembered feeling so..Alone, and ANGRY.  
'HE' had to feel this way too..If he was truely ME, he must feel the same as I did.

I don't care if he was cloned from my DNA..he is of my blood, my SON.

and, he BELONGS with me.

I won't be Alone, anymore.

I brought up the holo-screen of the on-board computer.

I programmed the scanner to scan for MY DNA.  
so, if this 'Jade' was truely my clone..then, the scanner should detect him.

I smiled as I saw TWO blips on the map.

"gotcha.." I said, pleased with myself

I programmed the GPS, and jetted off into Downtown Middleton.

not sure why he was there (or, what he was doing)  
but, I was hellbent on finding him, and taking him back with me.

As I neared Jade's location, I parked the hovercraft on a rooftop.

I leapt off, and with a portable GPS Tracker in hand,  
I stealthly leapt from rooftops as I searched for him.

As I reached where he was suppose to be, i stopped.  
taking out my bicoculars, I scanned the cenral area for ANYONE who looked like me.

It couldn't be THAT hard to find somebody with Green Skin, afterall.

But, after several minutes..I found NOTHING.

GRR!. this is going to be harder than I thought.

I finally performed some ninja leaps, scalling down the building.  
once at ground level, I walked casually into the street.

I hated to admit it..but, I needed some help.

Finding someone, I walked up and tapped their shoulder.

"Hey, pal..I'm looking for someone." I said

the man eyed me.

"You okay, Miss?,  
your looking kind of-"

"-Green, yes, I know.  
LOOK, I'm looking for somebody in town.

He's a teenage boy, looks 'alot' like me.  
Perhaps you've seen him around, or-"

"Green Skin?, wears alot of Black and Green?  
has a snarky, sarcastic attitude."

I smiled.

"YES, Him."

"You must be his MOTHER, then.  
Yeah, I saw him..at the Middleton Gym and Fitness Club about half an hour ago."

"GYM?" I said, a little surprised

"yeah, he likes to visit it daily and lift some weights.  
The guy practically lives there."

"And, where is this Gym?"

the guy pointed,  
I looked behind me..and, saw the words "GYM & FITTNESS" in big letters.

"oh..I see."

Blushing, I departed,  
and, made my way to the Gym.

I looked inside..and, blushed bright red.

Inside was indeed a teenage boy who looked just like me.  
only, he was shirtless (showing off his noticable Pecs and Abs) and wearing Green/Black shorts.

It made me uncomfortable to see him half naked in public like this  
(but, then again, 'I' tended to do the same at Spa's and Beaches)

I silently made my way inside.

thankfully, there weren't much people inside,  
so, nobody noticed me come in.

I kept myself hidden as I watched my..Son.

he was flat on his back, and lifting some heavy looking dumbells.  
his body was shiny from his sweat, and the place where he lay looked damp.

Normally, I'd find sweaty, buff men 'sexy'  
but, I had to remind myself: This WAS my own Flesh-and-Blood, here.

Instead, I felt PRIDE..Pride that my son had an athletic build like me.

_**RIIIIIIING!**_

Jade groaned as he tossed the dumbell away (which made a loud crash)  
he sat at the side of the lounge seat, and answered his cellphone.

"H-Hello?!" said Jade

I listened the best I could,  
but, I couldn't hear who he was talking to.

"I'm at the same place I am always at: The GYM." continued Jade

"What?..It's TONIGHT!?  
oh, NO, I didn't forget..I just..L-Lost track of time, is all.

No-NO, don't do that!  
Look, I'll be right there, gimme a few minutes..

Okay..BYE."

Jade hung up his phone..  
then, groaned, rubbing his eyes stressfully.

I watched as he stood up, put a T-Shirt and Pants,  
and, made his way for the front door of the building.

I kept out of sight, and stealthly followed him.

a little Curious at who he was meeting.

**[a Little Later]**

I followed Jade all through town in my hovercraft.  
he didn't seem to even notice I was there.

Oddly, he was leaving town..and, headed for an urban neighborhood.

I had a 'feeling' I already knew where my son was going..  
and, I really, REALLY hoped my suspicious were wrong.

No such luck..to my shock, my clone had stopped at KIM POSSIBLE'S House.

My jaw dropped..HOW was this even Possible!?

I mean, I did remember my clone working with a Possible.  
but, I had no idea he was on speaking terms with one.

Ohhh, I hope he isn't meeting KIMMIE.  
if SHE is meddling with my son's affairs, I'll REALLY have to kill her, now.

Activating stealth mode, I kept the hovercraft above the house.  
I activated the telescopic camera and high frequency listening device.

NOW, I could See and Hear EVERYTHING.

I watched Jade knock at the door.

Someone answered..It was a woman who resembled Kimmie (that Medical Doctor.)

"Oh, HI, Jade.." began the Adult Possible

"Hi, Mrs. Possible..Is Joss around?" asked Jade

I raised an eyebrow.

"Joss?"

"Oh, she's right-"

I saw a familiar teenager come at the door.  
It was the SAME Possible I saw with Jade last I saw him.

So, they ARE friends..ugh.

"Um..HEY, Joss.  
your, uh..Not mad at me are you?"

Joss eyed my son.

"I was at first..  
But, I think I understand why you forgot about our date."

I nearly choked at this.

"DATE!?"

"you DO?" said Jade, eyeing her

"Come on..Let's go."

the Possible Girl left the house.  
I watched as the two walked off, and get on a distictive Green-and-Black motorcycle.

I followed, Intent on watching every moment of this..ugh, DATE.

In time, they settled in an outside cafe.  
I cared little on what they were eating..I just watched them like a hawk.

"Sooo..You going to tell me why your not mad?" began Jade

the Possible looked at my son.

"Jade..i know you are still upset over Shego."

Jade coughed at this (I too also choked)

"SHEGO!?  
wh-What makes you think THAT!?"

"JADE.." said the Possible, her tone serious

"Ever since we met, Shego was all you could think of.  
Finding her was yer' Top Priority, yer' ONLY Priority..

you were pretty upset over findin' out she knew nothing about you.  
so..I figured you must still be bothered by not findin' the answers you were lookin' fer."

My son eyed the Possible sternly.  
he began cutting into the steak on his plate.

"Okay..I 'WAS' upset that my only lead to where I came from became another DEAD END."

Jade took a bite of his steak, and swallowed.

"But, it's been WEEKS..and, I've moved on."

"You Sur-"

"I was OBSESSED, Joss." continued Jade

"I had a single minded goal, with a not-all-that-well thought out plan in mind.

Even if Shego DID know something, what good would it of done?!  
I already destroyed the Cloning facility that created me.

If anyone SURVIVED that, they probably won't be restarting "Project: GO" anytime soon.

Not after what I did to Director Stryker."

"So..you really HAVE comepletely moved on?!" said the Possible, unconvinced

Jade looked at her.

"yeah..I have.  
It took some time, But I got over my Obsession.

Shego is the furthest thing from my mind.  
I intend to live our my life the way 'I' want to..Not the way somebody else dictates I should."

I saw the Possible smiled at Jade.

"Wow..You really have matured, Jade.  
Yer' hardly the Angry, Moody Teen that Ah' first met that one night."

Jade grinned.

"oh, I wouldn't say that..I'm plenty Moody.  
and, I have enough Anger in me to keep the streets clear."

Joss giggled (ugh.)  
then, bit into a salid.

"So..now that Shego isn't on your mind anymore,  
what are you going to do now?, Try and get closer to her brother, Hego?"

"Not a snowball's chance in hell." said Jade, bluntly

"that Moronic Goof doesn't know the first thing on being a "Superhero".  
You DON'T fight crime with 'Morality Lectures', and 'Bad Puns'.

"Maybe you can teach 'em some things."

Jade scoffed.

"Please..knowing that big oaf,  
He'll think I am the one who needs teaching.

after just ONE MINUTE being in the same room with him,  
I can understand why Shego left "Team Go" when she did."

"You might wanna go easy on 'em.  
He may be kinda goofy, but he means well.

and, to be fair..He has been goin' through a tough time after what happened to his brothers."

I paused to ponder at those last words: Something HAPPENED to Mego, and the Wego Twins?!

I heard Jade sigh sharply.

"yeah..I suppose you are right.  
but, I'd much rather be with YOU, than anyone else."

The Possible frowned, and sighed.

"yeah, well..summer won't last forever.  
I'll hafta go back to mah' daddy's ranch eventually."

I watched as Jade reached out..and, TOUCHED the Possible Girl's hand.

she looked at him as he spoke softly to her.

"nothing else is keeping me here in Middleton, you know.  
if you DO return to Montana..I'll come with you."

I widened my eyes at this.

No, He couldn't possably..Not with a POSSIBLE!

"You..WILL?!" said the Possible, her eyes wet

my Son actually smiled warmly at her.

"Jocelyn..your the only real friend I've ever had."

I held my breath as the two leaned closer over the table.

"and, I don't think I'll ever meet another girl quite like you."

"an..they'll never be another man..quite like YOU..Jade."

I covered my mouth.

"no.." I said, silently

"No, He's not going to..SHE can't-!"

The Possible and my Cloned Son closed their eyes,  
and, at last..their lips touched.

they kissed for the longest I've ever seen.

I kept my mouth covered..as I couldn't stop myself from screaming.

My Son..My CLONE!, Swapping SPIT with a POSSIBLE!  
I have never felt so Disgusted in all my life!

Finally, the two parted.

the Possible giggled like a school girl.

"that was soooo awesome." said the Possible

"likewise, babe." said Jade, his tone suave

"you know, my cuz' would totally flip if she caught us."

Jade scoffed.

"I think I can handle 'miss priss'

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

I landed onto the table, smashing it.  
scored of people ran screaming, but I didn't care about them.

I glared at HER.

"YOU!"

I grabbed the Possible, gripping her.  
a look of sheer terror was on her freckled face.

"(shouting) YOU KEEP AWAY FROM MY SON, POSSIBLE!"

I tossed her a few feet across into another table.  
but, no sooner than I did..I was bombarded from behind by a plasma blast.

I looked..and, saw the angry visage of my son, his hands glowing.

"I don't know what you are doing here, SHEGO..  
(loudly) BUT, YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET WHAT YOU JUST DID!"

I rolled out of the way as Jade tossed more plasma balls at me.  
I quickly got onto my feet, and evaded a continuous plasma beam.

"Jade, WAIT!"

Jade blasted at me again (this was getting old)

"Son, STOP!"

"DON'T CALL ME 'SON!'

Jade made his whole body charge with flaming energy.  
he then launched a single blast, that was Too Big and Too Fast for me to avoid.

I was knocked into the street, my body coliding with a speeding car.

(thankfully, my body was resilaint to severe damage,  
so, the car was in worse shape than I was.)

As I recovered..I saw Jade help the Possible Girl up.

"You okay?" said Jade

"Y-Yeah..I guess so-"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I shouted, as I ran after them

"I FORBID YOU TO SEE THAT POSSIBLE GIRL!"

I pounced at Joss Possible..but, Somebody Else tacked me down.

I looked..and, saw KIMMIE holding me down.

"POSSIBLE!?"

Kimmie had an angry look on her face.

"That's right KIM POSSIBLE!  
and, That was my Cousin you just tried to assault!"

I growled loudly as I kicked Kimmie off of me.

As I flipped myself up, I faced my hated enemy.

"Your COUSIN just kissed my clone!"

Kim looked shocked.

"Kissed?!"

"ON. THE. LIPS!"

Kimmie turned, and glared at her cousin.

"JOSS!, Is this true!?"

Joss glared angrily at Kimmie.

"YEAH!, Ah' did.  
and, you know what?!: (shouting) AH' DON'T CARE WHAT YA'LL THINK!"

Joss walked near Jade, touching him.

"Ah' LOVE Jade, and NOTHIN' is gonna change Mah' Mind."

"Grrr, JOSS!  
Jade CANNOT be your Boyfriend!" exclaimed Kimmie

"DOY." I said, actually agreeing with her

Joss eyed Kimmie.

"and, WHY NOT!?" snapped the girl

"Is it because He's Shego's Clone!?  
HE'S NOTHIN' LIKE HER!, and Ah' think 'AH' Would Know!"

"Aren't we getting Off Track, here?" began Jade, finally

"Shouldn't we be focusing on what 'SHE' is doing here!?

Jade pointed his finger at me.

"ME!?, I came to take you Home!"

"My home is most certainly NOT. WITH. YOU, Shego."

"WHY NOT!?" I said, Aggravated

"You were born from MY Blood, I'm practically your MOTHER!"

Jade glared at me.

"You are a THIEF, an ASSASSIN, and an AMORAL PSYCHOTIC,  
Hardly the qualities of a good mother."

"Don't you DARE describe me in such a way.  
Not after what I heard you say about my Brother, HEGO!"

Jade's expression grew intense.

"you were SPYING on me!?"

"I was LOOKING OUT for you!, That's what Mother's DO for their Children!"

"(shouting) YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!  
and, even if you WERE, I'd 'NEVER' accept you as Family..Not after what you nearly did to JOSS!"

I glared at him, growling.

"Clone or Son, NO ONE of My Blood is going to date a POSSIBLE!"

Jade growled at me, his hands flaring.

"You want me to knock you into a TRUCK, This Time!?"

I growled, getting frustrated at Jade's stubborness (Do 'I' act like this to everyone!?)

"Look..I don't care If you like it or NOT,  
but, you ARE coming back with me to Drakken's Lair..or, WHEREVER!

..Even if I have to knock you out, I DRAG you all the way!"

Jade growled.

"You'll have to FIND ME, First."

Jade suddenly charged a ball, and threw it into the ground.

a blinding flash then filled my eyes.  
once my visioned returned, Jade AND the Possible Girl were both gone.

I growled loudly..then, glared at Kimmie.

"This is all YOUR FAULT!"

"ME!?" exclaimed Kimmie, aggravated

I growled loudly..then, ran off.  
I was in no mood to fight 'The Princess' right now.

Being a Single Mother to a Teenage Boy was going to be HARDER than I thought.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**This is a Oneshot Story based on my fiction 'Son of Shego' which is an Romantic Adventure, with Joss Possible and OC Jade Go as the focus characters.**

**the fiction itself has been on Hiatus for quite some time, and, many have complained that (at this point) Shego had yet to make an appearance.**

**In order to appease the fans while I work on the main story, I decided to do this oneshot that features Shego, and is basicly a POV (Point of View) storyline.**

**detailing the events of Shego's discovering of her clone, and, her first confrontation with him through HER eyes.**

**In order to make it clear that Jade isn't your average clone, I made clear that in combat..Jade is much more powerful than Shego is.**

**I did this my expanding his energy powers, have him use them in ways Shego has yet to (or, cannot) do.**

**Also, It is important to remember that Joss (though a kid in her single series episode) is much older in this story (about Kim's age at the start of the show), and old enough to be dating.**

**So, NO remarks of her being "underaged" or anything..**

**Kim herself, having been to college, should be a young adult by now (either 19, 20 or even 21.)**

**In fact, the storyline takes place AFTER 'Graduation' (after the Lorwardian Invasion) so, this can be considered a hypothetical 'Season Four', if anything.**

**The 'Gym' scene is meant to show that Jade (being Shego's clone) inherits her traits and behavior.**

**One being Shego's tendancy to relax at Spas or Beaches which I translated into Jade as working out at the Gym.**

**the Mention of Hego is also important, as I intend to imply that Shego's primary brother suffered a "tragedy" (which took place DURING the Lorwardian Invasion..'Nuff Said.)**

**Jade, himself has no interest in Shego OR Hego. as he dislikes them both for different reasons (which I make clear in his own words)**

**This story also bring another aspect of 'Son of Shego' I have yet to do: Romance. Mainly, finally giving readers the satisfaction of seeing Joss and Jade kiss.**

**(Something else that readers have been wanting me to start doing.)**

**I'm not sure if this will be all for 'Shego's Dilemma', or, If I may write a follow-up chapter or two after this.**

**It all depends..**


End file.
